The Fourtunate Heart
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: Naruto goes training with Jiraiya and discovers where his heart lies with,and that he knows better then to give up. 1st Chapter one shot. May add another Chapter if I get 15 reviews.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Those of you following up with my stories, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. PLZ Review!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A certain White haired sanin watched a spiky blonde haired boy, who wore an orange jump suit. The boy was working on making a soft ball pop in an attempt to learn Rosengan. He had been working on it for days. He had used up over half of his chakara. This boy was named Naruto and he got better and better on it as the days progressed.

'He should have used all his normal chakara by now.' The white haired sanin thought. Naruto held the ball in his left hand and scratched his head confused with his other hand. Then with his smile he attempted to pop the soft ball again. Only it ripped apart instead. Naruto looked down hopelessly at the deflated soft ball. Then he started twitching, he crushed it in his hand and threw it at the ground.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT?" He roared, clenching his teeth; his eyes gazed up at the sky, six birds from the area flew away. "Damn it, where the hell is the pervy sage. He's never around when I need help. Why is that?" Naruto walked over to a crate of softballs and picked out another one. "I can do this." He said calmly with deep concentration. He summoned his chakara once again, teeth clenched as he summoned this chakara. In the next few moments, six balls were on the ground deflated; just like the first. "Why couldn't Jiraiya tell me more?" he sighed to himself, as he collapsed backwards into the ground. This struggle with his chakara was straining his body. He could barely move his hand let alone his arms.

Jiraiya blinked, sure Naruto needed to figure this out on his own, but a second thought hit him. What if this exercise kills him because he was using too much chakara? He lied to Naruto saying that he would be off doing research, but he wasn't instead he was watching Naruto overexert himself.

'This feels wrong' Jiraiya reasoned, writing in a log. He wrote all the steps Naruto took, and what strain it took on Naruto both physically and mentally. "I feel like a stalker." He muttered. After all Naruto was unaware of this spy.

Jiraiya only visited Naruto once every day, then he would leave to do his "**research**". Naruto already knew what Jiraiya meant by research. Jiraiya wrote a series of books called _Make out Paradise_ they are potentially naughty books. Kakashi, Naruto's old sensei, read them all and was prepared to buy the next one. Jiraiya left hardly any hints to how Naruto could complete this phase of the learning the jutsu.

Naruto just stared up at the sky and the clouds just waiting on them to fall on him; though the clouds continued to stream overhead. 'perhaps I will never learn this jutsu.' Naruto thought solemnly. 'NO!' a voice snarl inside him. 'You can't give up, you know better. What would Hinata think?'

'Hinata?'

"You know the cute girl with the white eye's" The voice answered in his head.

Naruto blinked. 'Where the hell is this voice coming from?'

"I am you conscience, Naruto."

'Conscience; yah right.'

"You're an idiot, how about a flash back?"

II FLASH BACK II

back in time right before the final Hinata and Naruto run into each other at a training ground

Hinata leaned on a log as Naruto began to speak.

"Hey, Hinata…You..You're all better now?" Naruto greeted Hinata, practically sneaking up on her.

'Huh!?' Hinata thought blushing; she then jumped behind the log. Naruto stood there confused. 'Is she afraid of me or something?' Naruto thought a bit baffled.

"N…N…Naruto!" Hinata replied bashfully, blushing even more. "Wh...What are you doing here…? Aren't the finals today?"

"I just…. felt like coming by here, that's all." Naruto smiled. "This is where I became a Genin..."

"O…Oh, wow…B...But why?" Hinata continued to blush turning a little more read.

Naruto sighed a moment of silence followed.

"…Hinata… Neji is your cousin right…? Naruto inquired.

"Y...Yeah." Naruto thought on that for a second.

"…He really is strong isn't he?"

"Y…Yeah." Hinata smiled, gazing at Naruto's face."B…But I really think…. Of all people you have a chance to win against him, Naruto! 'Cause-"

"-Ha ha! Sure! 'cause I am strong Too!" Naruto exclaimed. It got silent all of a sudden.

'That was a bit rude. He cut me off.' Hinata thought pushing her two index fingers together.

'What am I doing here…I have somewhere to be.' Naruto thought, looking around.

'I got to say something encouraging.' Hinata decided. 'He looks kind of nervous.'

"Y…You know, I… When you cheered me on, Naruto…" Hinata continued to fidget with her index fingers. "…I felt like somehow I became stronger than before… And when the preliminaries were over, I started to like myself a bit more." She looked down at her hands. "From the outside, I might not seem any different but… I feel like I… I've changed."

II flash back jumped II

"I-If you ask me… You're a proud failure! You're really inspiring to watch…Because you're not perfect…and…Because you make mistakes, but you still have the guts to get back up and keep fighting… That's what I consider true strength…That's why I believe you're an incredibly strong person, Naruto…"

II End FLASH BACKII

"She loves me." Naruto concluded, looking at his hand as he clenched his fist then unclenched it and repeated the process several times. Naruto jumped up. "I can do this, believe it!" He exclaimed, as He grabbed hold of another softball.

"I got to admire his strong will." Jiraiya muttered to himself, noting it in the log book. "He's the most determined boy I have ever met." Jiraiya added, as he watched Naruto. In five minutes eight more balls were added to the pile.

"I will figure this out!" Naruto vowed, suddenly a spark lit up in his head. 'Maybe a clone could help. Two brains are better than one.' At this moment Jiraiya decided to reveal himself.

"I see someone's working hard." Jiraiya greeted him. Naruto whipped around, and stared at Jiraiya.

"Did ya come to watch me?" asked Naruto, grabbing another ball and walking toward Jiraiya.Jiraiya Closed one eye, and gazed at Naruto with his other; He crossed his arms and wore a taunting expression.

"I was going to take you out for Ramen but it seems you're enjoying yourself." Jiraiya said in a loud voice.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto exclaimed. "You can't be serious. I didn't mean it like that! You know that I was just kidding!"

"Alright, then brat lets go get some ramen." Jiraiya laughed, messing with Naruto's hair.

They went to a ramen shop in town. Jiraiya and Naruto took the bar seats, both ordered ramen but Jiraiya had a side of sake. Naruto was devouring bowls of ramen like a demon.

'Oh boy what have I done, this boy eats through bowls of ramen faster than Lee can throw a punch.' Jiraiya thought astonished. 'I can't believe I am paying for all this.'

"Jiraiya how old are you?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Old enough to be your grandfather." Jiraiya retorted.

"My grandfather would never be so pervy." Naruto responded, slurping ramen.

"Oh really?" Jiraiya inquired.

THE END

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Virah- here is the 2cd fanfic that I have finished today! I am so happy. Wahooooooo!!


End file.
